Apocalypse of the DEAD: Redemption
by Gravenimage
Summary: Set during season 5 and before the series finale. With the zombie pandemic hitting the entire world Angel flies to Japan to find the source of the disease. He will join the Fujimi group as they will grow stronger together battling" them" among other beings, Team Angel Japan rises. Main pairing Angel/Saeko other pairings will be reveal later in the story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel and HOTD they are rightful properties of Joss Whedom, Shouji Sato and Daisuke Sato neither I'm writing this for money get that little thought out of your head.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

*Communications through phones and other devices*

* * *

Chapter 1 Zombie Apocalypse really….?

(Z-day 1 4:00PM present time year 2010)

(Location: skies somewhere in the Pacific Ocean)

Inside a private jet stood a young man wearing a long black trench coat with long black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with black elegant shoes, so yeah he was wearing all black. Though he was attractive and young the truth he was really dead more precise he was a creature of the night, a vampire. Angel the champion of the Powers that be stood seated with a thoughtful expression on his face. Quite recently he had a lot on his mind as he was also paying attention to the large plasma screen to the news they were displaying he already checked every channel and they were giving the same article. The entire world as he knew it was been under attack though they were stating it was still" unknown" the cause of so many deaths globally he already knew what this was all about. After all he was the president of a demonic law firm known as Wolfram and Hart and the cause of this threat as informed to him by Wesley, it was undead creature ghouls known as zombies.

The vampire with a soul has dealt with zombies before but not like this, not to a large scare that they were swarming the entire world. First he was clear that this wasn't been cause by some sort of disease or pandemic there has to be a bigger source in all of this and he was currently waiting for a call from one of his associates, same person and ally who told him about the zombie threat. Now he knew perfectly that the Apocalypse was coming and he was certain this was not it, at least not a zombie apocalypse. To the people who watched the news didn't understand what was happening because they haven't identified the cause for so much commotion happening everywhere. Obviously they were trying to prevent everyone from losing panic and turning this entire situation into a chaotic catastrophe even if that was happening already. Oh well things weren't so bad at least he was traveling alone he won't have to put up with Spike's wisecracks or his attitude, right now he wasn't in the mood. He heard his cellphone rang the call he was waiting for gazing at the number.

"Talk to me Wes?"

*I checked the many volumes regarding ghouls and so far they don't mention anything of a pandemic of the sort. Zombies that bite people and become infected this is the source of a high rank power, nothing ordinary no sickness.*

"Is it a demon then?"

*Perhaps the last book I checked mentions something that it might be connected to this threat. It mentions the King of Terrors or the Lords of Chaos as it mentions another book. According to the information they were four powerful high rank demons that appeared on the Earth thousands of years ago, they were involved in the last apocalypse. They fought against the four horsemen what is written it is uncertain whether they supported the Apocalypse or if they wanted to prevent it from happening. Getting to the point this zombie infestation could be connected to one of the Lords of Chaos the Lord of the Dead, he's known as Kashimon. He has the power to change anyone into a ghoul and his power can be spread similar to an ordinary disease.*

"Looks like that might be it. You mentioned his lair is in Japan?"

*Yes but Angel his exact location is unknown. I'm sorry but that information is impossible to find no book no high ranking demon or high ranking entity would know and certainly not even Wolfram and Hart. The Lords of Chaos are supposed to be a legend told that the demon themselves believe them to be nothing but a fantasy.*

"Well Wes we know in this world when it comes to legends, they're always true. I'll be in Japan shortly and try to gather information about our Lord of the Dead friend. I need to know if everything will be under control, can this situation be taken care of while I'm searching for Kashimon."

*It won't be easy quite frankly. This threat isn't just happening in Los Angeles but the whole world is suffering from the zombie infestation, more people are been turned by the minute. This is a very delicate matter it may not be the Apocalypse mentioned in the prophecies but it is probably in the same league.*

"Did you contact Giles?"

*I've been unsuccessful however I received a call from Willow. She informed me that Buffy has already sent the slayers worldwide to help in any way they can. Hopefully the numbers of people transformed by them will decrease dramatically with their arrival. There's something else you should know Angel, about Buffy….*

"What? Did something happen to her?" his voice grew with concern.

*No it's nothing like that. It's just…Willow also told me that she doesn't trust you.*

"I already know that Wes I'm the president of the evil law firm that is behind countless of evil things Unaccounted for. Can we move on about that?" he rubbed his forehead when Arthur told him of the slayer's distrust towards him it felt like his dead heart was stabbed by an invisible stake.

*I'm sorry to remind you but Buffy believes Wolfram and Hart is somehow involve in this whole situation.*

"Well tell Willow to give her this message. I know how evil Wolfram and Hart are, hell I've been fighting against them for years. Right now I'm the president so I can use the firm's resources to my advantage and help the innocent I'm still fighting the good fight here. I'm using Wolfram and Hart on a whim I'm still me I want to protect this world as much as her and whether the senior partners are behind this or not I promise I will get to the bottom of this and fix it from the ground up. Just because I own the Los Angeles branch that doesn't mean I'm evil, I'm not Angelus I'm Angel!" his tone obviously expressed his frustration.

*Calm down, I will give her the message. Just try to enjoy your trip to Japan we have everything under control here. Gunn and Illyria along with the security team are keeping the building from having any break ins from the zombies, Lorne is handling internal affairs and Spike is on the streets helping any survivors, also….*

"What is it?" he noticed his long pause.

*I….*

"Something else you're not telling me?"

*You see its Connor. He came here and he volunteered to aid Spike on the streets, I didn't know how you were going to react.*

"It's okay I was expecting he was going to get involve no place is safe anymore. I only feel sorry he has to put up with Spike" the vampire with a soul gave a soft sigh he knew his son has gotten all of his memories back when Wesley shattered Orion's window the crystal ball artifact that was keeping Connor's memories sealed currently been held by the demonic elder sorcerer Cyvus Vail.

"But I swear if he tells my son anything embarrassing about me, I'm going to kill him."

*I'll inform you again if I find anything useful that might help you.*

"Thanks" Angel ended the call and gave another sigh.

*Sir, we'll be arriving at Tokonosu airport in approximately two hours* the voice of the pilot came from the speaker.

"All right…." By then it will be sun down easy for him to travel through the airport.

The champion decided to take a drink to feed before arriving to his destination. He picked a bottle resembling a whiskey drink but instead it had pig's blood and poured some on a glass. He quickly took the drink to replenish his energy and strength because he was going to need it all of it. With everything that was happening this will probably be his toughest fight yet, everyone was already involved in this battle. It wasn't the actual apocalypse where he's supposed to play a key role in it but it was as serious as it was the real deal. Looking at things from a different perspective seeing the world been hit this mysterious power that was turning people into undead made him feel angry. It made it seem like everything he has done to protect mankind look really pointless, or more precise like it was all in vain. This was all in a different scale and he thought that he won't be enough to pull it off he was now going to a country he hasn't been in many years and he will have to search everywhere looking for a demon he has no idea where it is or how he looks like.

Another thing that was bothering the vampire with a soul is that his skills in the Japanese language aren't very good. He could care less the last time he was in the country of the rising sun since back then he was still evil but now that he was here for a very important mission he needed to speak the language, or maybe he didn't. One of the things he has come to like about Wolfram and Hart is their tech and weapon's development the law firm had access to high technology that wasn't available anywhere. He was given a small device before heading out that will allow him to speak Japanese and understand the language without learning it, so yeah thank goodness he won't have to take lessons. Going alone was probably not a wise choice this was the kind of mission that he needed everyone from the team but the rest of the gang needed to stay at Los Angeles and keep the situation under control there he already knew the slayers were on the move. But he felt like it wasn't going to be enough his gaze fell on the window gazing at the afternoon sky almost reaching dusk. The rest of the journey we're on his thoughts about the mission.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Tokonosu airport Japan hour 6:00 PM)

The sun was slowly hiding when the private jet arrived at the airport it was safe to come out. Angel was surprised that the place was looking calm when it was recently hit by the undead threat. The vampire with a soul gazed from the window and he could already see some trouble brewing spotting a couple of zombies in the runway. It was a perfect chance for him to sharpen his fighting skills he hasn't fought in a while and patiently he waited for the air craft to make a complete stop. Once it did he took the weapons he picked before heading out, an axe and medieval style sword. He was never a fan of fire weapons and preferred short range combat ones, in his opinion they were more effective and perfect to use for those who specialize in short range combat like him. He was holding both weapons ready quite honestly he hasn't killed any zombies since the entire apocalypse started. The vampire released the lock of the door turning to the door where the pilot stood.

"Don't wait for me…."

Opening the door he jumped off from the jet landing safely on the ground. He took a long glance at the run way there was a total of eight zombies not much of a challenge for him but it will do for a start. He charged using his axe to decapitate one of" them" he followed stabbing another one with his sword on the head. His past experience with undead ghouls he was well aware of their weakness been the head. He kept on the killing when he heard a gunshot that has pierced the head of one of the zombies Angel realized somebody was giving him backup fire not that he needed it anyway. He sliced off the head of another one and another gunshot pierced the cranium of another pretty soon they all been taken care off. The vampire clean the blood from the axe and the sword as he spotted the source of the gun fire that came from a sniper rifle. It was coming from quite afar from a vehicle, a minivan to be exact there were two figures on top of it.

One of them was a man wearing a cap looking in his mid to late twenties he was holding a pair of binoculars. He was the one telling the sniper the exact target to open fire and the coordinates. The second person and the one who was crouched to the 50 cal. Sniper rifle was a woman also looking in her mid-twenties with short purple hair tied on a ponytail with red eyes and tanned skin with a white choke collar and shooting glasses the vampire made a mental note she was attractive. Both of them were wearing a uniform that made him believed they were with the Japanese police especially when they aided him taking down the zombies. The vampire waved at them making sure they don't open fire on him by accident as he walked to their direction. Once he was close the sniper woman has gotten up and Angel looked embarrassed noticing she was fondling her breasts while the man shook his head like she was doing something inappropriate in front of two men.

"I can come back another time" he replied trying not to sound embarrassed by the sight.

"It's all right sir, please Minami-san stopped doing that" the man obviously spoke in Japanese.

"What? I can't help it, they feel numb for been crouched for too long" the sniper kept on her fondling gazing at the man who she admitted he was quite attractive giving him a smirk.

"But you don't mind to watch don't you?"

"If you tell me to go I will be on my way. If you don't…I can stay not necessary to watch your bobby grabbing" the vampire with a sound didn't embarrassed acting quite bold but he was been honest.

"How modest" she smiled jumping from the van walking to him.

"Minami Rika prefectural police branch and that's my partner Tajima" she motioned to the man holding the binoculars.

"Angel" he took her hand since she was kind enough to do it first.

"A foreigner you sound American. Though your Japanese sounds very fluent, don't worry I speak in English too."

"I don't mind speaking in Japanese we are in Japan" he was so thankful for the language device he had on, first and only time he will thank Wolfram and Hart.

"We saw you getting off from that jet, which is currently taking off now" Tajima was shocked as the air craft has flown off.

"I told the pilot not to wait for me. I'm going to be staying in this country for a while."

"Is it wise for you to stay? These aren't the best of times to be traveling around" said the sniper.

"I'm well aware of what's happening around the world that's why I'm here. I'm a private investigator looking for the source of the zombie menace."

"Yep whole world has been hit by this unknown disease. Some say this is the result of a pandemic worse than the Black Death and the influenza, but those statements aren't very accurate" replied the partner of the sniper.

"We've been given orders to stay in the airport and keep an eye on things. Some people have already started evacuating leaving the country" said Rika.

"You have to stay here?"

"For now, I will eventually head for the city. There's a friend I have to find and get her to safety."

"We have to make sure no more of those things get here, can't risk anymore civilians getting bitten" followed Tajima.

"Have you found anything about these zombies, aside their weakness on the head?" asked the vampire detective.

"We do know they're literally blind and they react to sound. Any kind of sound whether it's soft or loud will get them moving" said the male partner.

"They see from the sound" Angel stood in thought they were a little different from the zombies he has fought before.

"They're also weak to heat or fire it's as effective as shooting them in the head" added Rika.

"That helps a lot. Thanks for the information really appreciate it."

"Are you leaving for the city?" asked the sniper.

"I am, a detective has to start investigating somewhere right?" he gave a small smile he was already getting along with Rika and Tajima he could tell they were nice people.

"Well if you do go to Tokonosu city I won't mind if you search for my friend. I am getting worry about her and I still don't know when I will be able to head there."

"Sure I guess I can take the time looking for her. What does she look like?"

"Long blond hair very easy to get along with, well you'll see for yourself. You will immediately notice it's her because she's" very unique"."

"Very unique….?"

"Let's just say she has a" very large personality"" she was smiling while Tajima coughed blushing like he knew what she was talking about.

"Um…okay I'll see what I can do" yet the vampire with a soul was confused not a clue what she was referring to.

"Take care of yourself out there Angel. The city isn't looking as pretty as it is here" said Tajima.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And make sure you stay safe and alive until we can meet again" the sniper smiled.

"Count on it I can take care of myself."

"We already know" she smirked after watching him fight.

"See you guys later" he starting walking away from the two police officers before he stopped and gazed back at them.

He chuckle not believing he has actually forgot.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm new in this country and I really don't have a ride."

"Tajima….?" Rika motioned for her partner to be the one to make a small donation for the private detective.

"Do I have to? You have a car too" he got nervous feeling like he didn't wanted to lend his vehicle.

"Are you a gentlemen or not?"

"I am but this is different."

"Stop acting like a baby and let him borrow your car."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it, not a single scratch" said the vampire with a soul his tone was honest.

"_But still I can't guarantee anything…." _

"You better pal it's a fucking porshe!"

"Just give him your keys already."

"Lending my sports car to an American foreigner, not exactly what I signed up for" the man gave a sigh taking his keys and throwing them to the detective.

"Thanks Tajima I'll return the car back" he caught the keys leaving.

Rika watched as the American detective left with a small smile. He has been evaluating him ever since she first met him handsome, strong, daring, nice clothing taste and quite tall. She has always had a thing for men taller than her everything depended if he stays alive leading the chances of seeing him again. The sniper has made her points carefully on what scale she should put him in it will be a lot better if he does find Shizuka before her. While she resumed enjoying watching him until he was gone Tajima was staring at her giving a soft sigh and he could already tell she has taken an interest in the foreigner detective. Not that he was jealous or anything Rika wasn't just his partner but a good friend of his, though he has had his fantasy dreams with her. It didn't help either if he will get a chance to massage her breast or have a quick peek at them he was a man after all and he knew the sniper was very beautiful.

"So how much are you giving him?"

"On a scale from one to ten, on looks he has the ten. Height a nine, style another nine. Final verdict he's quite a catch that is someone I wouldn't mind asking out."

"I bet someone like him must have a girlfriend or he's married."

"Way to go to ruin the moment Tajima, you're angry that he took your car."

"I'm just stating a fact a guy like him can't be single."

"I guess you're right, a woman can only dream" the Minami grinned feeling like getting even with her partner for shattering her dream.

"How much do you want to bet he's going to wreck your porshe?"

"Don't even joke about that!" he freaked out.

"Just been reasonable the entire city is filled with those things. Who knows if he totals your ride while getting away from" them" I'm been honest."

"Damn it now I regret it giving him my car!" Tajima was now sulking.

"That's why I'm going to bet three hundred yen he will destroy it completely, what about you?" her grin became wider.

"Minami-san stop it!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Angel walked the parking lot using the alarm on the key making sure he sees the correct car. Reaching the end of a corner he heard the alarm closer now his eyes were now on the red 2009 Porshe Cayman-R and he admitted it was quite nice looking. It looked good but the vampire detective wasn't that impressed he was more of a fan of the classic models those were the ones that catches his attention and adores driving the most. He got into the car inserting the key he was now impressed when he turned on the engine, it sounded so smooth. The vampire gave a smile it was truly a nice ride no wonder Tajima didn't wanted to lend it to him, who wouldn't? A grin formed on his lips driving off from the parking lot and leaving the airport. He drove away reaching the highway and into the direction heading for the city while keeping in mind to try and return the vehicle to its owner someday. But like he added mentally he couldn't guarantee anything with a zombie apocalypse taking place staying alive was more important than owning a sports car.

Now that he had a vehicle that was one problem out of the way. He still needed to solve the big matter at hand finding the location of the Lord of the Dead if he was the source for the zombie infestation then he needed to take out. But with no clue where to start searching he was pretty much clueless where was the location of his lair. He knew it was in this country but didn't exactly know the exact city and place it was like searching for a needle on a haystack. Hopefully his sources outside of the country will give him more information he will definitely need caused he couldn't waste any time. The longer it takes him to find the high rank demon the more the world was in danger from the undead threat and more people will be turned into" them". He pressed the accelerator further going pretty fast now he was starting to like this car really a good model. The sound of his cellphone ringing lifted his hopes maybe it was the call he was waiting for he picked up smiling it was Wesley.

"Please tell me you have found the location of Kashimon?"

*Not exactly I'm sorry to burst your bubble. I told you no demon or entity would even know its location because they have considered the Lords of Chaos to be mere legends. I called you because there's something you should know, Mr. Hamilton came reporting for the senior partners. He says they're quite concern with the current situation and that the balance between good and evil are been shifted into one side disrupting the entire balance of the earth. The senior partners wants balance to be brought back and wants Kashimon to be stop at all cost.*

"Nothing but bullshit…."

*Yes that is exactly what I told Mr. Hamilton.*

"Well this could mean they're not responsible for all of this, they can be scratch out from the suspects list. Do they at least know the location of Kashimon's lair?"

*No I'm afraid they don't know.*

"Did you try talking to them, going to the white room?"

*You know going there isn't exactly all access. The last time Gunn went there he didn't took it well. The senior partners might now know the location however, they do know someone who might be able to help you find Kashimo's lair.*

"You have all of my attention Wes, who?"

*The senior partners believe Rayuga an ancient Japanese spirit might be the one to know Kashimon's lair location.*

"All right where is he then?"

*There are some bad news. Rayuga is considered a myth in the history of Japanese mythology, so it's anyone's guess where he can be found.*

"You can't be serious" the vampire with a soul rubbed his forehead trying to calm down.

"They know who might know the location of the demon responsible for all of this but they don't know either location of the two. Damn it those senior partners are pretending to be retarded or just smart enough to get me pissed off!"

*Angel, you have to calm down-*

"I can't calm down Wes! The whole world is fucked up more people are dying by the minute and I'm probably the only one who can do something about it to stop this madness!"

*Angel you're not alone in this. Buffy, the slayers, Giles, Willow and all of us who form part of your team are with you, we're doing everything we can to keep this threat to a minimum. Try to calm down, I will continue to bring your information from my end where are you now?"

"I arrived in Japan a few hours ago and now I'm heading to Tokonosu city. Start searching for any clues on this ancient spirit or anything related to Kashimon."

*There you go you seem to have finally calmed down now. I'll make sure to fill you in on anything new I find.*

"Thanks you're right. Losing it isn't going to help on anything I won't find anything getting angry and cursing. I'll try to keep a cool head I only wish I was there to give those senior partners a piece of my mind, can't have any good employers these days."

*I'll make sure Mr. Hamilton gets your message* he gave a chuckle.

*By the way Angel, I almost forgot. While you're there in your investigation might as well start searching for members to aid you.*

"Members….? Of what….?"

*A team that will aid you in battle of course. If you gathered a group of Japanese survivors whom they have a lot of knowledge of their own country including mythology and such you might have better chances finding Rayuga's location or perhaps Kashimon's location. You can't expect to fight the zombies or any other threat that crosses your path on your own.*

"Thanks for the suggestion I'll keep it in mind. Talk to you later" he ended the call feeling amused by his comment, he got both hands on the wheel gazing at the road ahead.

"_A team here…Team Angel Japan" _the vampire with a soul rolled his eyes at the thought.

* * *

(Time skip)

It didn't take him that long to reach the city and as Angel gazed over the distance, the sight didn't surprise him in the least. It was the same way when he was leaving Los Angeles airport there was smoke from probably the constant riots or heavy fire from the SDF or the Japanese military. The city was in its final steps to become a complete apocalyptic sight and to think it was looking worse in other countries. As he got closer to the streets it was just like he thought he spotted dozens of zombies, in another corner he spotted people breaking into stores stealing clothing, jewelry among other things. There were people who were armed and were firing for no good reason just for the fun of it and destroy things. The sight alone made the vampire with a soul reflect in fulfilling his mission even more. Looking everywhere he felt like was hopeless to try and search such a big city, much less the entire Japanese country. He needed to find an ancient spirit who is believe to be a myth in order to search a powerful demon that is considered a legend among the demonic entities.

"_I don't have a clue where to start looking or who to ask. I'm at my end here." _

The vampire detective kept going straight on a street spotting a light that had the green light on, he didn't bothered and kept on going. That was once he crossed the street a large truck was speeding and was heading straight at him, he gasped in the last minute and tried to shake the large vehicle. Angel felt relief managing to escape from crashing with the truck but at the speed he was currently been he lost control and ended up crashing the beautiful porshe on a fire hydrant. Luckily he was all right not taking any damage because the air bag saved him but he didn't need it as a mere car crash was going to kill a vampire. Angel got off the sports car not looking happy taking a closer look that the once gorgeous vehicle was now but a pile of crushed junk as the fire hydrant getting soaked with the water. At least he still had the keys walking away and knowing a certain police office was going to get pissed at him for destroying his pride and joy.

The vampire with a human soul walked the street reaching the end where there stood a long bridge. He thought of crossing it but the thought was erased from his mind as it was crowded by a great number of men in uniform, he took a guess it was the Japanese military. They have barricaded the bridge preventing anyone from crossing over looks like crossing to the other side of the city was out of the question. They probably didn't want anyone to leave the city because of the undead threat they had control for now but he knew it wasn't going to last for long. Keeping in control an entire city and preventing them from going into complete panic was inevitable he has already seen the people letting fear sink into their hearts when he was arriving here. His vampire senses react hearing footsteps heading his way expecting that there were probably zombies, there were people survivors. But taking a look at their eyes and their expressions these people didn't looked normal especially when they were armed.

"Well what do we have here? This city isn't safe anymore" said a bald man with a craze look on his face holding a shot gun.

"Thanks for the advice maybe you should take it" Angel replied calmly.

"Ho ho somebody is cocky" said another man holding a baseball bat.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave or you're going to regret it" the vampire detective knew he had better things to do than taking care of insane people.

"Watch your mouth pal I'm the one holding the gun here. I can kill you."

"I am not in the mood buddy, you and your crazy friends get the hell out of here or I'll make you" he glared at the bald man.

"I'd like to see you try" laughed the man cocking his shot gun.

Just like that Angel was shot by the powerful blast of the weapon sending him to the ground looking dead. The group was all laughing like maniacs seeing another person dead just like the ones they have killed while they were causing a riot with breaking and burning things. The bald man holding the shot gun walked over to the fallen detective with an evil grin wanting to enjoy the sight of his death. He pointed the weapon right at his face looking forward to blast him again but he never got the chance. The man was shocked when he opened his eyes and in a quick movement punched him and grabbed the shot gun. The other three men were all in shock that the man who got shot was standing alive like nothing happened. They trembled in fear at him like he wasn't human and hesitated in attacking him if he survived a gunshot maybe getting hit by a bat or a knife was pretty much pointless. The vampire kept holding the weapon pointing it at the bald man trying so hard not to look afraid.

"Holy shit it's not possible!"

"There's no way! You got shot, how are you still standing?"

"You should be dead!" followed the bald man.

Angel only replied firing the shot gun in the air three times.

"Leave now!" he fired it again.

The three men run for their lives even if they were crazy they weren't crazy enough to stick around. The bald man who was acting as leader of the group stood in his place showing a lot of bravery or as the detective believed it was rather stupidity. Even when he was thinking he was going to die that this man who proved not to be ordinary will kill him he didn't showed him any fear. Instead he was smiling in a psychotic way and Angel knew this was meant to happen. If people didn't get bitten by the zombies turning into" them" they will eventually lose their sanity becoming madmen. There was some pity in the vampire's eyes this man must have been put through hell to have ended up like this. But with everything he has endured because of the gipsy curse that gave him a human soul he should've been mad a long time ago. He walked closer as the bald man remained and started laughing like he was gladly welcoming death.

"You don't scare me! I'm not afraid of you! I'm not surprised you will get up just like that after getting shot. Ha ha ha! This entire fucking world has gone to hell. My wife, my son and my daughter I watched them all turning into" them" I had to kill them or they would've bitten me. After that nothing will scare me! Go ahead and kill me! I have nothing to lose!"

"Nothing scares you?" asked the vampire calmly.

"Nothing!" he replied with a shout.

"Okay…."

He grabbed the man by his collar and changed into his vampire face making the bald man take a long look at what he really is.

"How about now….?"

"Oh shit…." He was currently peeing his pants.

"Now get out of here" he let him go and the man was running from the fear.

Angel threw the shot gun in the ground not looking interested in using it since he wasn't a fan of fire weapons. He changed his face back to normal and before he was about to leave he was currently been surrounded by a horde of" them". Then he remembered what Tajima said that they react to sound so obviously they loud sound from the shot gun he fired four times has definitely brought the zombies attention. There was quite a lot of the undead and he didn't look a bit afraid or worried, not in the slightest. Instead the vampire detective had a big grin like he was going to enjoy this. He wasn't in a happy mood due to the fact that he had no clue in his investigation so far and also the entire situation of the zombie apocalypse happening all over the world. Right now he needed to release his anger on something and it looks like the horde of zombies we're going to be enough to subdue his rage. He took his axe and his medieval sword from his trench coat and kept his grin at" them".

"_Perfect I need to get some steam off my system." _

The vampire with a soul ran at" them" with impressive speed he chopped heads from the undead left and right. He was using both his weapons which they were already covered in blood he had no idea how many they were since he lost count a while ago but he was making sure not to leave a single one alive, or dead alive. It's true that killing large numbers of zombies wasn't going to help him in his investigation one bit and he was well aware, but he needed to do this to get rid of his frustration and the tension. In just two minutes he has decreased their numbers in half and they were indeed easy to kill and even it will be hard for people to take" them" on for him it was truly too easy. He was stronger and faster, that was enough for an advantage that no wonder who was going to be the last one standing. Before he realized it every single one of the zombies have been killed and the only thing left was a pool of blood filled with decapitated undead bodies. Once it was all over Angel gave a smile feeling so much better feeling all his frustration has left his body.

"_Killing zombie therapy, it always works."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Angel has gone to the river to wash his hands and his weapons from all the blood he didn't even though drinking it since it belongs to" them". He may feel better now but it still didn't change the fact that he was clueless to where start searching or who to ask. It's not every day you have to ask somebody in a zombie infested city if they knew where they could find a mythical dragon spirit or a powerful demon that it's supposed to be a legend. He was still in square one no doubt this was his toughest mission yet. It was anyone's guess if he was in the right city or not thinking about it only annoyed him even more. Maybe coming on his own wasn't such a good idea after all letting the rest of the team to stay in Los Angeles was starting to become a bad decision. The vampire detective made sure all of the blood was gone when he heard his cell phone ringing and this time it surprised him. Because he wasn't expecting Wesley to call him this soon as he picked the phone his eyes were on the number calling him.

"_Unknown…." _He pressed the call button accepting it.

"Yes….?"

*You seek the Lord of the Dead?*

"Yes, who is this?"

*Be wary brave soul. No one has ever come in contact with one of the Lords of Chaos and live to tell the tale.*

"I have heard something similar before. Let's get to the point whoever you are. If you know the location to Kashimon's lair then tell me because I don't have time to waste."

*His lair doesn't exist….*

"Doesn't exist? What do you mean? It doesn't exist here?"

*In order to seek the Lord of the Dead you have to become worthy to face him.*

"It always has to be with the cryptic riddles doesn't it?" he sighed in annoyance.

*Impatience will only lead to desperation. Desperation will only grow the fear, it will follow to unworthiness. This path closes the way to Lord of the Dead.*

"Okay fine I get it, sort of. Do you at least know something about the spirit dragon Rayuga, and please no riddles this time."

*The spirit dragon God only appears to those who are pure hearted that have proven to be worthy to meet him. Those with darkness in their hearts are forever to never gaze at his true form.*

"Okay so I have to be good at heart and worthy to meet Rayuga. It sounds the same thing with Kashimon, is there a connection with the two?"

*Only the spirit dragon God can lead you to the Lord of the Dead. However you must require a special-*

"A special what?" he noticed the call was lost or maybe the mysterious voice ended the call.

"Great like I didn't see that coming. Would it kill them to speak normal and not in riddles for once?" he gave a sigh closing the phone.

"But at least I recorded our little conversation" he grinned as he has pressed the recording button when he pressed the call button the call has been recorded and stored on his mobile.

The vampire with a soul was ready to head out when his eyes caught something in the distance. It was coming from another bridge his eyes widened noticing there were survivors fighting a large group of zombies. Looking at them they all looked like they were teenagers and they were wearing what it looks to be a school uniform. There were a total of two males and four females, three of them wearing school uniform and the fourth one weren't and she looked older than the rest. One of the males had short brown hair and eyes using a motorcycle to fight the undead, the other one was chubby with glasses and he was using a gun. One of the females with uniform had auburn long hair tied on a pony tail with a few bangs and hazel eyes and she was holding what it looks like a broom stick using it like it was a spear. The second one had long purple hair with blue eyes and she was using a wooden sword. The third one had pink hair with pig tails, yellow eyes with glasses and she wasn't fighting. The adult had long blond hair and immediately Angel realized she could be the friend Rika told him about.

As the vampire detective continues to watch them fight he was really impressed. The way they were handling themselves was quite well for a bunch of teenagers from school they weren't that bad. He had to grin in amusement at the male using the bike as a weapon against the zombies he was very creative and original. As they were still fighting for their lives he could see it clearly these kids had potential to become stronger and better than they are now. His eyes followed to the girl with wooden sword her skills were very formidable, he already knew from her fighting she was the most experienced of the group. Without giving it another thought the vampire with a soul head out for the bridge to help the group of survivors because even if they were doing well for a bunch of teenagers there were still too many of" them" and if this keeps up they weren't going to make it. Then Wesley's last words before he ended the call with the former watcher came to his mind, the idea was still amusing to the vampire.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi kept going on the motorcycle he chose to take after he was attacked by the driver who was now one of" them". Since he didn't have the baseball bat he was using for a weapon he decided to use the vehicle itself as a way to improvise and so far it sure hell was working. Rei kept on attacking the undead with her mop stick using the sharp end these were the times she ever grateful to join the sojutsu club. Saeko was striking" them" with her bokken looking so graceful she made sure that they didn't close to any of her companions. Kohta was shooting zombies left and right with a sadistic grin ever since Komuro handed him the police gun he's been feeling trigger happy, he has taken out multiple targets. Saya and their school nurse Shizuka stood on the side lines hoping the other will be able to handle" them". They suddenly stopped expecting they have taken care of the pest problem with the undead hoping it was really over.

"Is that all?" asked Takashi.

"I'm afraid it's only the beginning" Saeko said keeping a strong grip on her bokken.

The group spotted more zombies heading their way thought it wasn't the same amount as the first wave they were fighting. Hirano growled checking the gun was empty and he only had a couple of rounds to fire before it becomes completely empty, not enough to handle the incoming undead. Just when the group of high school teens were about to get ready to fight a mysterious stranger has landed from above and started killing" them" like there's no tomorrow. Everyone gasped at the sight of the tall man slicing the zombies using a bad ass looking axe and a sword. Saeko too notice of the blade he was using she could easily tell it wasn't Japanese origin, perhaps it was European. Angel glance up at the three remaining undead he charged at such speed while the teens were in awe at his movements. The vampire detective sliced off another head then followed with decapitating another one, he threw the axe at the last one slicing it in half. Once it was over he walked over to pick his weapon and gazed over the survivor group who was still in shock and awe at his performance.

"Hi" he replied in a normal tone while smiling at the group.

"Okay…." Takashi was the first to recover from what he just seen.

"Holy shit dude! You were freaking awesome, you were like bam and wham! You cut one head, then you cut another and then you sliced the last one like a hot knife through butter!" Kohta couldn't hide his excitement after watching the tall stranger fight.

"You have to think about food fatty, why am I not surprised" Saya frowned at the gun otaku's words.

"Heh heh he's cute" Shizuka said in a dreamy tone gazing at the stranger.

"Oh brother" the pink haired teen sighed not wanting to reply to the busty nurse's comment.

"We really appreciate your help sir thanks" Takashi was the first to walk over to him looking for introductions.

"I'm Komuro Takashi I'm from Fujimi Academy class 2B."

"I'm from Fujimi too, Miyamoto Rei from 2B pleased to meet you sir" said the auburn hair girl with the cheap imitation of a spear.

"Hirano Kohta from 2B!" replied the excited chubby teen.

"We're all from Fujimi" cleared Komuro.

"Takagi Saya from 2B" said the pink haired girl with glasses.

"I'm Marikawa Shizuka I'm the school nurse of Fujimi please to meet you!" the blond said cheery while blushing.

"Angel" the vampire detective smiled really pleased to meet a group of survivors who were fighting the zombie threat and who weren't hiding in fear or that have gone insane and are currently causing stupid riots. He really had a good feeling about this group they had shown they have what it takes to survive this hell.

"You sound American! With the way you fight, wait let me guess! You're a soldier within the US military. Which branch are you, rangers, green berets, marines, seals, Delta Force-"he got his ear pinched by the Takagi.

"Put a sock in it fat ass!"

"_I can get used to this" _the vampire with a soul gave a chuckle at the sigh the group reminded him of his team and Buffy's team" The Scobbies."

"Are you a soldier of the United States?" asked the curious Takashi.

"Sort of, I'm more of a champion."

He stopped his thinking as he took a look at the blond nurse Shizuka. He tried not to blush once he took a good look at her oversize bust never in his entire life time as a vampire he has seen a woman with breast size like her. And to think he used to believe that all Japanese women either they had average bust or small bust, boy he was really wrong. There can be quite exception when gazing at her and then he remembered Rika's words about her friend having a "very large personality" now he knew what she meant. He was amused at the sniper's words and when looked at the other girls present he threw aside that logic of Japanese women having small breasts. If it wasn't Shizuka the teens present have shown that they have large breasts too but not as exaggerated as the nurse. His train of thought about the size of Japanese busts was put to a halt as the last member of the group who hasn't introduced herself yet walked to him with a smile. Angel saw the girl with the wooden sword extending her hand giving him a cordial smile.

"Angel-san please to meet you, I'm Busujima Saeko from Fujimi Academy class 3A."

"Busujima….?" His eyes widened.

Angel stood shocked at the mention of the last name. He knew of the obvious culture that in Japan people introduce themselves with their last name first. But that's not what matters and had him in such a state it's because that last name sounded very familiar and of course he has heard it before. His thoughts were too reoccupied thinking about it over and over again. His memories reacted as the last name brought him more of those memories from his past back when he was the evil Angelus. When the last name was repeated once more in his head he recalled a certain time and event that took place in his past shortly the regret and the guilt came hitting him like a powerful shockwave. It was the result for been cursed by a human soul that he will forever feel guilt and he will suffer for all of his sins. Like all of his crimes he will never forget this one the memory was still fresh in his mind as he gazed over the teenage purple haired girl.

"_Busujima same last name from that time…."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**That will be a wrap for now in the first ever Angel/HOTD crossover story. Please this story is still a" test" if I can make it work even if I pretty much have the plot figure out by now. I will appreciate some reviews along with favorites and follows and no people it will NOT be an Angel/harem sorry but I will not turn Angel into a playboy. Like I said in the summary there will be other pairings later as the story progresses and hopefully I will get to surprise you folks. That will be all I'm hoping to hear from you again next time farewell!**

Next time: The Team


End file.
